Communication devices that capture, transmit and playback acoustic signals can use many signal processing techniques to provide a higher quality (i.e., more intelligible) signal. The signal-to-noise ratio is one way to quantify audio quality in communication devices such as mobile telephones, which convert analog audio to digital audio data streams for transmission over mobile telephone networks.
A device that receives a signal, for example through a microphone, can process the signal to distinguish between a desired and an undesired component. A side effect of many techniques for such signal processing may be reduced intelligibility.
There is a need to alleviate detrimental side effects that occur in communication devices due to signal processing.